Rumblehorn
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = rumblesize.png |Attack2 = 11 |Speed2 = 7 |Armor2 = 12 |Firepower = 11 22 (TBaB) |Shot Limit2 = 4 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 5 |Stealth = 6 (TBaB) |Known Dragons = |Subspecies = |Hybrids = Brooding Boltstamper |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Rumblehorn is a medium-sized Tracker Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Development The Rumblehorn was inspired by a rhinoceros, a truffle pig, a dung beetle, a jackhammer, and a battle axeOtto, Simon. (Date Published - July 10, 2014). ''How to Create Your Dragon: The Inspirations Behind the Creatures. Empire.100 Facts Only True HTTYD Fans Know | THE DREAMWORKS DOWNLOAD. (Date Posted - August 27, 2015). DreamWorksTV on YouTube.. Early concept art depicted the Rumblehorn with a triple split jaw, much like the Catastrophic Quaken and Snaptrapper. This was one of Character Designer Nico Marlet's signature designs. Physical Appearance Egg Rumblehorn eggs appear to have a slit that runs down vertically and separates the two halves of the egg. They have a few small indents on its base. Hatchling to Adult The Rumblehorn has relatively large wings, a wide torso, and a tail with a club-like hammer on the tip. Its most notable feature is the heavily armed front half of its body with firm armor plates on the neck and a large lower jaw, a battle axe-shaped muzzle, which is always digging in the dirt, looking for scents, and two, very sharp, elongated horns resembling those of ceratopsian dinosaurs, but lacking a beak. The Rumblehorn has a very acute sense of smell and is determined to track down and find anything once it has picked up the scent. In total, they look like a mix of truffle pig, a rhinoceros, a battle axe, and a scarab beetle. Titan Wing |left|120px]] ''|thumb|160px]] Titan Wing Rumblehorns appear to have developed a shiny green armor. There are more plates to their armor and it appears harder. The horns on their head are sharper and longer, and their wings are cyan in color. Furthermore, their tail has grown more spikey tips. Abilities Firepower Rumblehorns can shoot long-ranged fire "missiles" from their mouths that initially starts out as a white-hot fireball that quickly solidifies and turns to a warmer color before it ends up in a sooty, stony material when it hits its target. Senses As members of the Tracker Class, the Rumblehorn's powerful sense of smell allows them to find any Viking's scent from long distances, even if the material has been in the water for a long time. They can find anything based on scent alone. According to ''DreamWorks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond!, the only thing Rumblehorns cannot smell is dragonberries. Strength and Combat Rumblehorns are tremendously strong dragons, for they are able to carry large Vikings and their weapons, as well as ramming down a sea stack and a warship while flying at full speed. Judging by their body shape, it is quite possible for these dragons to charge at their opponents and impale them on their horns and to use their powerful tail as a club. Intelligence Rumblehorns appear to be extremely intelligent, hiding from their enemies in bushes and creating traps with their footprints. They have also been shown to attempt to chase Hiccup and the gang off Dragon's Edge by pretending to harm them and other native dragons and destroying buildings. They have even outsmarted Hiccup and the gang numerous times. Speed and Agility For their body size, Rumblehorns are known to have surprising speed and agility on land, and they use this to charge like rhinoceroses. As for flight, they are able to spin in the air with no difficulties at all. Their tails are flexible enough to swing all the way around to their heads. Disaster Detecting As shown by Skullcrusher, Rumblehorns are able to detect any disasters that will happen a few weeks early, as Skullcrusher was able to sense an oncoming tsunami before any other human or dragon on the island. Stealth and Camouflage Despite their large size, Rumblehorns are able to move silently. Their heavy body is able to hide in bushes in order to camouflage with their green scales. According to Eret in To Berk and Beyond!, Rumblehorns will fire a blast in the air before flying right through it. This will temporarily burn off their own scent and make them impossible for other dragons to track. Endurance and Stamina As shown by Skullcrusher, Rumblehorns are able to take a shot from a Singetail and fall from a high altitude to the ground and still get back up easily. They also have a large amount of stamina, as Rumblehorns have shown the ability to run at high speeds to charge at their enemies and fly farther distances than many other dragons. Communication with Other Dragons Rumblehorns are able to scare other dragons into the air by either roaring or pounding the ground with their heads. Weaknesses According to Eret in To Berk and Beyond!, Rumblehorns cannot smell dragonberry juice. Applying to oneself will mask the scent and make the person untrackable by a Rumblehorn. Behavior and Personality Rumblehorns always have their snouts to the ground, sniffing around for something edible. They can be aggressive, but they are friendly towards their riders. Their food of choice is unknown, but it is known that they are carnivorous. They are also highly intelligent and determined. They run like rhinoceroses. As shown by the still wild Skullcrusher, Rumblehorns can be very caring and protective of those who are in danger, as seen when Skullcrusher tried to warn everyone of a tidal wave heading towards Dragon's Edge. Rumblehorns appear to be solitary and elusive creatures that are rarely seen due to their keen sense of smell. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Hiccup and the gang face a strange new dragon that has been targeting native dragons during the events of "Crushing It", and it destroying Dragon's Edge. Hiccup named it the Rumblehorn. They get Gobber to build a fortress, but to no avail. Eventually, Hiccup allows his father to help them get rid of the rouge Rumblehorn but it always outsmarts them. Back at the Edge, it attempted to attack Gobber and Toothless was told to shoot him down. Sensing that something was not right, Stoick tamed the Rumblehorn and brought the gang to the sea. Hiccup then realized that a large wave strong enough to destroy the Edge was heading their way and the Rumblehorn was trying to chase them away from the island in order to save them. Eventually, they worked together to surround the island with Gobber's fortress and the Rumblehorn, together with Stoick, collapsed a sea stack just in time to stop the wave. Stoick then keeps the Rumblehorn as Thornado's replacement and calls him Skullcrusher. Season 5 In a flashback shown in "The Wings of War, Part 1", Stoick saw Drago Bludvist and Krogan riding Rumblehorns after burning down the hall where a gathering between tribe chiefs took place. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World A captive Rumblehorn charges at Grimmel once it freed itself from its bonds, until the latter used his crossbow to subdue the dragon. Rumblehorns were among the myriad of dragons that reside in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, showing respect for their Alpha. Hiccup and Astrid inadvertently roused up a sleeping Rumblehorn, who then roared at the intruders to alert all the other dragons. The Rumblehorn chased the humans on foot until Toothless and Stormfly grabbed the two before flying them out from the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Rumblehorn, along with its Titan form and the individuals Skullcrusher and Seedling Rumblehorn, a subject of the Foreverwing, were made available in this game. School of Dragons The Rumblehorn in this game has an exclusive chest available too. Dragons: Titan Uprising Several Rumblehorn individuals, like Flank-Tanker, Arctic Rumblehorns, the Valiant Scarbearer, Robust Rumblehorns, and the Son of Skullcrusher, and hybrids, like the Brooding Boltstamper, appear in this game. Trivia * The measurements given by DreamWorks Animation in the ''World of Dragons guide and other Media sources do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within How to Train Your Dragon 2 and the Dragons: Race to the Edge series. Based on images of the Rumblehorn along side other known dragons in the series such as Toothless, this dragon should be 53 feet (16.15 meters) long. *The Rumblehorn shares a similar body structure with the Triceratops, with both having horns on their heads and a thick neck armor. *The Seedling Rumblehorn slightly resembles a tortoise. *The discovery of the Rumblehorn led to the creation of a new dragon class, the Tracker Class. External Links * * References Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Skullcrusher Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Dragons Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragons